


Mutual Admiration Club

by Missy



Category: Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Crushes, Double Drabble, F/M, Friendly competition, Journalism, Pining, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lois has just met with the governor, and Clark corners her at the water cooler to both admire her and hear what's gone down.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Mutual Admiration Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



With snapping eyes and bright red cheeks, Lois returned from her interview with the governor. Clark cornered her at the watercooler, because he absolutely wanted to hear every single detail of how she’d managed to hold the governor to the quick and get the facts out of him.

“And he tried to pin all of those budget cuts on his education secretary!” Lois said, grinning. “Hah! It took me two phone calls to figure out it was all his idea.

“That’s really amazing, Lois.” Clark already had an article together about what he’d spent the afternoon doing – on a conference call with the President, who was announcing a peace accord with Sweden. Clark had gotten a question or two in, but Lois had clearly won the evening.

“All in a day’s work,” she said, smirking and tipping back her water. With any luck, Superman wouldn’t have to upstage either of them before press time. He wished for a lack of disasters- no fires, no floods, no famines and no horrifying robberies.

He watched her walk proudly away, and couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Lois was an original, no doubt about it.

Maybe, if he was lucky – in spite of all of the obstacles between them – they’d get to share a byline someday.


End file.
